Pretty Boy
by Chakura
Summary: Shounenai Jung Woox ? Being a pretty boy ain't it's all cracked up to be...but soemtimes it is.


Title: Pretty Boy

Author: Chakura

Pairing: Jung Woo x Surprise

Disclaimer: Aint mines

Warning: Unbeta baby! Woohooo! Be aware!

* * *

Jung Woo is what is known as a pretty boy. His skin is the color of peaches and cream, with more cream. His lithe body hides the muscles that he gained from getting into daily fights with other student. Set within his fine boned face are a pair of big crystal blue eyes are shaded by long lashes, a long slim button nose that seems to give out an air of haughtiness, and pale, rosy, bow lips. His shoulder length blonde hair is as soft and messy as a kitten's fur. What is more was that his aloof air and his unemotional responses gives the boy a shade of mystery. All in all Jung Woo is a pretty boy, no matter how hard he wants to deny it.

What is worse was that despite the clothes he wears, he will forever be mistaken for a girl. Never mention the little stint that his cousin Tae pulled pretending to be him, landed Jung Woo wearing a dress for a week(1). Sure he had enjoyed the freedom of a dress and pretending to be someone else, but the fun didn't last for long. He got swamped with people asking him for dates, dinner, and even dare might say it, sex! Also Kun had once caught sight of him in a dress not once, but twice.

Awhile Tae was pretending to be him at school, she not only attracted Ga Woon but a bunch of girls who had dubbed themselves the pretty girl fan club. Those girls were scary. They were bent on taking pictures of him and any other pretty boy and then altering it into salacious photos, which a good majority of the school enjoys. It attracted a lot of unwanted attention, such as Kun's. It seems a model just love torturing him in very creative ways, such as crashing into him in the hallway in a very awkward position, Kun's knee was between his leg, his face just inches from Jung Woo's, and the brilliantly coordinated action was in plain view of one of the many photographers of the pretty boys club. Not five minutes later pictures of their "romp" in the hallway was all over school.

During their many run ins, Jung Woo got pretty good at dodging the attacks but it got that didn't deter Kun. He only got more creative and even enlisted the help of Ga-Woon, Tae's boyfriend now. He had no idea what was going through Kun's mind the time that Kun made a successful move and got another racy picture for the girl. Before letting Jung Woo go, he bent his head so his lips just barley brushed against the shell of Jung Woo's ear and whispered, "You looked way better than Tae in that dress."

After that, Kun had taken upon himself to whisper lines into Jung Woo's ear before he left. Some of the lines were pretty tame such as "You look great in blue," or "Keep your hair long," but all had change when Kun had caught Jung Woo being severely hit on by a sempai. He was a nice enough guy, not bad looking, had a decent personality, and was smart, but apparently his intelligence couldn't figure out what the word no meant every time he tried to ask Jung Woo out. That time the sempai had be aggressive and had cornered Jung Woo. He was about to punched the sempai in the face when Kun beat him to it. Then Kun turned to him, wrapped his arms around Jung Woo's slim waist and slowly licks his neck. "Mine." Kun whispered. A second later Kun joined the sempai on the floor rubbing his cheek.

So what was the point of all that? Well, the answer is simple, if he wasn't a pretty boy none of this would happen. He would not have been hit on by all people or be subjected to the Pretty Boys Fan Club and most of all he would not have Kun paying so much attention to him.

A figure came walking out of the building, "Were you waiting long?"

The voice brought Jung Woo out of his thoughts, "Iie"

"That's good. I didn't know the photo shoot would last so long. Damn photographers."

Jung Woo smirk a little at the last line.

"What you smirking at you little bastard?"

Jung Woo kept the smirk plaster on his face, "Nothing."

"I'll show you nothing." The figure wrap his arms around Jung Woo and proceed to give the pretty a through kissing. "So was that nothing?"

Jung Woo didn't give an answer.

"Smug little bastard. Come on, I'm hungry."

Jung Woo smiles a little. Yep, all this would not have happen if he wasn't a pretty boy. His life would have been easier, but that would have also meant he would have never got to meet his boyfriend. That would have meant that his boyfriend would have never noticed him or gave any extra attention to him. And he knew he wouldn't want that happening.

"Yo, pretty boy use those nice little legs of yours and walk faster." The guy grabs Jung Woo's hand.

"Shove it up your ass Kun."

fin

* * *

Hope you guys like this fic. My very first Kill Me Kiss Me fic. So hopefully the characters aren't OOC because there are a lot of K2 fics out there that had Jung Woo overly emotional and that never sit right with me. Anywayz Review cause that is what keeps me going like peatnutbutter for Penguins lol 


End file.
